The present technology relates to operations of a head-mounted display.
In recent years, a head-mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as HMD) that is supported on the head of a user and capable of displaying images in front of the eyes of the user has prevailed. Although the HMD has been generally used for watching movies and the like, a see-through-type HMD or the like with which both of the outside world and the display can be viewed has been developed. It is expected to be applied to a field of assisting the user to perform tasks.
For example, Patent Document 1 has disclosed a technique relating to operations of the HMD. In this technique, a motion of the head of the user is detected, a computer device is controlled based on the motion, and it is fed back to the display of the HMD. The motion of the head of the user is handled as an operation input with respect to the computer device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-231290